Migajas de Amor
by Peinsavo
Summary: Mi mejilla arde, ella llora y todos me ven como una villana, la pequeña Hinata entre lagrimas se ahoga ella me odia, ella odia ala sínica muñeca de porcelana...Esa soy yo..Haruno Sakura


_**Hola aquí con una nueva historia espero que les guste **_

_**Espero que les llame la atención no es el tipa historia de todos felices para siempre**_

_**Los personajes principales son: Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga**_

_Aferrarse a una ilusión, abrazarla y entregar cada parte de ti, dar todo aquel amor a una falsa sonrisa aun cruel beso, dar tu tiempo a la espera, sonreír tras una fantasía y recibir solo una cruel realidad. Sabes tu amor, que mi cuerpo se ha roto con cada indiferencia, que cada beso es como veneno, que tu mundo se vuelve tan in real a mí, que tu espera es una eternidad tras un reloj y que mi amor aun está intacto pero los rotos cristales de mi alma lastiman. ¿Acaso tú sabes cómo se siente?_

"_Este amor fatal es como el veneno"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me auto abrazaba sentía el frio traspasar aquella gruesa gabardina, mis mejillas rojizas y mis labios temblaban, indicios de un pronto invierno que se acercaba, aquellas calles pronto lucirían blancas por la espesa nieve.

_Un falso amor se agitaba, apenas audible y mi corazón ya no escuchaba_

Un paso más sobre la acera y pronto estaría en casa, aun temblaba, aun tenía un vacio en el alma y nadie lo llenaba_. _

_Ya no lastimaba la indiferencia_

_Una sonrisa le dibujaba_

Siempre entre sonrisas falsas ¿Por qué nadie sabía quién era yo? Ni yo misma lo se

_Mi mundo era un escenario y yo era la mejor actriz_

La puerta se abrió y de mis labios palabras a la nada proferí _"he regresado a casa"_ pero nadie me respondió, la tristeza me acogió y la soledad me consoló.

_Yo soy una muñeca, Frágil como un cristal_

_Pero nadie lo nota_

Un café y un libro acompañantes concurrentes las noches de soledad, abrigada con aquella manta y una luz atenuante en aquel departamento la ventana escenario de la gélida noche que transcurría, con cada pagina leída.

_Mis palabras eran gritos de auxilio_

_Más nadie lo podía interpretar_

Ser la victima de la historia ese no era mi rol, yo soy vista como la mala del cuento acechando a la princesa y culpable de mis propias tragedias de mi propia soledad, ¿Por qué yo era solo yo?, aunque nadie supiera nada más.

Las pesadillas me acechaban nocturnamente y el insomnio se volvió parte de mí; mientras el maquillaje ocultaba el rastro de las noches en vela.

Porque era la mejor creación de una villana sin corazón, porque estaba destrozada y el mundo se envenenaba con la mejor mentira creada por él, "Amor" esa palabra que reconstruía y destruía porque esa sínica muñeca de cristal soy yo.

La vista perdida en algún espacio de aquella fotografía, donde solía ser ella y no lo que soy, era difícil aceptar cada trago amargo que la vida me dio, porque no había justificación no existía el ¿Por qué? el ¿cómo? Ni el ¿Cuando?

_Sonó el detestable despertador_

_El sonido que aun dice que sigo viva_

Mis manos agitan mi cabello pero aun mis ojos permanecen cerrado, me levanto, camino hacia el baño y comienzo mi rutina pero aun permanezco con mis ojos cerrados porque realmente deseo pensar que es un sueño nuevamente del cual ni el despertador ni la luz ni la propia realidad me podrán despertar.

_Porque yo deseo ser tan fuerte como yo_

_Soy una farsa _

Aun después de cada paso que doy aun no puedo entender cuanta locura me ha segado y sin embargo estoy aquí rota y desilusionada, egoísta esa es mi virtud aun siento mi corazón desquebrajarse al verlo porque no soy merecedora de él, su camino se cruzo con el mío mas no fue obra del destino fue mi error.

_Aun me desprecia, me odia_

_Desea, Verme muerta_

_Por eso ella _

_Se venga_

He hecho de una princesa una Villana, de una gata un fiera, sus ojos aun muestran inocencia y en sus palabras entre cortadas el odio que me Guarda, no la culpo pero ella se implico en este juego donde sinceramente no le consterne ni la menor pizca de esta amargura.

_No busco compasión, busco lo que quedo de mi_

_Él me destrozo_

_Busco que sienta el mismo dolor_

Sus ojos negros como la noche e indiferentes y la sonrisa inocente, él parece enamorado de ella y ella de él solo busca venganza, pero su sonrisa se desvanece al verme con su príncipe aquel que robo su alma.

_Tu el que me regala un"te amo"_

_Sin pedir nada a cambio_

_Aun roto tu corazón y despistado _

_Gracias_

Se aferra a él y lo besa me pregunto si el sabor de los labios de ella son agrios y dulces porque aun siento en mi paladar aquellos fugaces besos que él me daba y aunque solo fueran migajas me sentía dichosa porque yo le amaba y puedo jurar que él se ha enamorado de ella pero ella de el No. ¿Cómo se siente recibir migajas de amor Sasuke?

_Aferrarse a una ilusión, abrazarla y entregar cada parte de ti_

_Y solo recibir una cruel realidad_

Siento los brazos de el aferrarse a mi, como si tuviese miedo de perderme pero yo soy la que tengo miedo de perderle, él es el príncipe azul de toda mujer. Lo veo a los ojos y lo abrazo él no comprende pero en cada abrazo le pido perdón por todo el daño que le he causado y de un amor tan sincero que ella le ofrece y del cual le he privado, deseo que no me odie que después de lo que suceda que aun el con los brazos abiertos me espere y diga que a pesar de todo me sigue amando.

_Dar todo aquel amor a una falsa sonrisa a un cruel beso_

_Y sufrir en silencio_

Lo estoy envenenando con mentiras y tengo miedo que su corazón no crea más en el amor y que pierda el rumbo como lo he perdido yo, ¿acaso tu sabes cómo se siente? Esa pregunta ronda en mi cabeza el día que ella la dijo llorando y suplicando que me alejara de él pero no puedo siento que si me alejo me derrumbaría, él me ha puesto de pie, ella no sabe nada por eso le es sencillo hablar.

_Un aniño es lo que se deslumbra en aquella pequeña caja_

_Más no la merezco _

Mi mejilla arde, ella llora y todos me ven como una villana, la pequeña Hinata entre lagrimas se ahoga ella me odia, ella odia ala sínica muñeca de porcelana.

Esa soy yo

Haruno Sakura

_.._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
